Shadow of a Riddle
by Blue Birdy934
Summary: Harry is the son of the Dark Lord. But like everything else nobody tells him. See how his life changes throughout the fist book and see how he reacts to finding out who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first time writing a story in 3rd person so sorry for any mistakes and please point them out if I do. Life's a bit mental at the moment so if replies are slow sorry. :) Hope You like it.**

**Amelia! xxx**

**Chapter 1: Silent Streets**

You could hardly see the cobblestones of the small lane heading down to Godric's Hollow. The floor disappeared in the late October mist that seethed below the cracks in the old houses. The streets were silent and dead as the church bells rang 11 times, until the next hour. Somewhere down the lane a cat could be heard and a wind whistled throughout the small village.

The night was interrupted by a loud...CRACK...that could throughout quiet streets. In its place stood the thin figure with the pale white skin, stood on the edge of the long winding road. Everything went silent again as he took a step closer, his bare feet hitting the cold floor as he walked.

Tom Riddle, (better known as Voldemort) stopped at the small cottage, anger rocking his features as he pulled his wand out from deep inside his robes and pointed it at the house.

_"Stupefy" _The cold voiced hissed pointing the wand at the door as a jet of green lights shot out the end of it.

A few seconds later the door was thrown of its hinges with a bang! The family that lived in the house were already awake when they heard Tom, like they had expected it. A baby was crying from a room upstairs and Tom automatically looked up towards the landing.

"Lily! Lily! Takes Harry and go" James said from upstairs as he pulled out his wand and walked down the stairs.

Lily picked up baby Harry who was still crying and held him close to her chest as she carefully walked out of he bedroom, watching her husband.

"Where is he!" Tom Riddle's cold voice hung in the air as he held his wand at James Potter, the man who stood between him and his son.

James pulled his own wand out and held it at the man he had already managed to escape three times. He wasn't going to sit and watch as this vile man kill his family. Harry cried harder as Lily reached the landing and watched both the man she loved and the stone cold figure who wanted them all dead. Tom became distracted by the sound of his sons cry's and looked up, meeting the stone glare of the person who dared to touch the boy he lived for, the boy his wife lived for and the boy who after tonight would be back with him and his family.

James took his distraction as an advantage. "Reducto!" he yelled but Tom snapped his gaze back and threw a shield up, watched as the spell dissolved around him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom sneered and laughed a cold laugh as Lily screamed and James Potter fell to the floor beneath his feet, his glasses hardly on his face and his eyes wide open filled with fear.

He pointed his wand up at the Lily Potter the one who was holding on to Harry as if her life depended on it. He cast another killing curse but she put up a steel shield so it repelled off it.

"Give him to me. Hand over the boy!" He yelled up at her shooting off another and another each being repelled.

"No! You'll killed by husband-" Lily started but was cutoff by her scream as Tom's last killing curse hit her and she crumpled to the ground.

He crackled a laugh again but stopped as the small boy's cries became worse, but as Tom took a step towards the stairs another figure appeared at the top of the stairs, he look briefly down at the boy, he could feel how strong his magic was and then down at the one and only Tom Riddle. Albus Dumbledore stood, peering over at the student he had met so many times. Before either of them could even speak, curses were thrown at one another.

Tom was hit backwards as he was distracted once again by his son. Albus Dumbledore watched as the man below him turned into dust, some of the small dust seeped into the small scar on Harry's head, but he didn't seem to notice as he stared at the place Tom Riddle disappeared.

Albus ran a hand through his beard in frustration as he tried to get his head around it. When the small boy's cries stopped to a whimper, Albus turned and held his wand at the Harry's head, ready to finish. He knew who Harry was, the order knew who he was and the of the wizarding world. He dropped his wand and cast a quick glamor charm.

Harry's eyes turned into the lightest shade of green and the small strands of straight black hair on his head changed into a mop of hair that sat there. His face changed aswell, his pointed chin made into a small chubby one and his form became slightly bigger other than the thin and small baby posture he had before.

"Come on Harry." Dumbledore carefully picked the boy up and wrapped him up again. "Lets find you somewhere to live."

Then with the Albus apperated to a small study in the grounds of Hogwarts. He laid the sleeping Harry Potter in a basket he found and sat at his desk, and began to write a letter. Albus remembered that Lily had a sister, a sister who lived in the muggle world. He didn't know much about them but decided to try to ship Harry off over there so they could deal with him.

_Dear Patunia Dursley, _

_I am sorry to tell you that as of tonight both your sister Lily Potter and her husband James potter, were murder by Lord Voldemort leaving their son Harry Potter alone and without a family to call his own. I ask you to care for Harry in the best way possible for you and to love him and raise him as you would love and raise one of your own. _

_I have set up some money to help you raise him until his 17th birthday and he will be of age in the wizarding world. But by Harry being in a blood relatives care it gives both you and Harry protection until he is of age, from Lord Voldemort. I ask you know to try to crush the magic out of Harry. He has magic in his blood and however you think about the wizarding world you shall try._

_Thank you for your understanding and I shall be in touch in years to come._

_Your sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Headmaster of Hogwarts school or Witchcraft and Wizardry)_

As Albus Dumbledore read over the letter, Harry started to whine and shift in his sleep. Albus looked over at him and sighed, before standing up and putting the letter in a envelope. He sealed a purse with £300, which he had easily converted into muggle money and sealed it with the letter. He lifted Harry up again and looked at him briefly, he was still sleeping the little lightning bolt scar on top of his head.

Albus Dumbledore apperated again and the next thing he saw was number 4 Privert Drive Surrey. The street was silent, the shadows never moved as Albus stood there. Everything was perfect, everything was happy at this small moment for the muggles sleeping in these houses. The young boys and girls who would moan at their parents tomorrow morning at the fact they have to go to is what Albus envied muggles for.

But everything wasn't okay. Wasn't okay for the wizarding world. The fact that Tom Riddle had fled last night will spread like wild-fire. The fact that Harry Potter or Harry Riddle as he is known as through the Ministry and most of the wizarding world knows him as. But as Albus lay the small child on the patio and the letter on top of him, he was Harry Potter. Not a hero, not a dark wizard. He was a boy who would struggle, for a while. He would be so different from other's but Albus didn't know this as he stood up and whispered...

"Good luck Harry Potter."

Albus Dumbledore then turned away and disappeared with a CRACK. Then the silence of the streets formed again, only little did they know hours later they would be interrupted again by just the cries of the boy who was left alone...again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Years.**

The morning when the Dursley's found young Harry Potter still stayed in their mind after these years. The sound of Petunia Dursley's shriek of terror as she saw the child early that morning. The sound of Vernon Dursley's heavy footsteps running down the stairs looking to see what was wrong. The screams of their 1-year-old son Dudley Dursley as he was left without his parents attention.

Then all day the argument went on, Vernon would yell and shout calling the boy a freak and that he will never live in the same house as him. To this Petunia agreed with until the read through that letter. That letter was the only thing that kept them from killing the boy. But still the argument went on and nothing ever happened.

Now 4 years later Harry Potter still lays in his cousin Dudley's old toddler bed that he grew out of years ago. Both his aunt and uncle made him start chores around the house on his 4 th birthday and that was almost a year ago. Normally it was just to hover or to wash the car, but everyday and he got older they would add more on. Now every morning he would have a list of chores to do.

Harry was pretty close to reaching his 5th birthday but for him it was like any other day. He would get to sleep in an extra 2 hours as a treat then would get breakfast, a proper breakfast not scraps that the rest of the family had left. Then at night when the Dursley's had gone to bed Harry would be able to watch tv for as long as he wanted before the morning. Normally Harry was to tired though after the full day of chores he could hardly keep his eyes open to watch tv.

Today was the day of Harry's birthday, the day everything would change. But not that any of the house knew what that change would be. All the house were still asleep and when both his aunt and uncle stormed into the small 2nd bedroom, they didn't expect Harry to be asleep on the floor and the room in shreds around him. The shriek from his aunt woke the sleeping boy up. Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to see the room around him before his eyes widened and his shifted back across the room until he leaned against the wall looking at his Aunt and Uncle in fear.

"I didn't do it Uncle I swear it." Harry tried to defend himself as they both stood there shock.

"How do you explain yourself Boy!?" Vernon Dursley got right in his nephews face, while his wife just shouted about the mess and his son cried about how much he loved his second bedroom and his toys.

"I didn't do it." Harry whispered again, leaning back away from me.

The last thing Harry remembered was being angry because of the same nightmare he had, had for weeks, he could hardly even remember what the nightmare was let alone what happened to the room.

"That how you want to play it Boy! Oh we will play" Harry's Uncle seized him by the scruff of his neck and carried him down the stairs but in a way that would make someone cry not the loving way guardians and parents had to do. Harry had never been hugged or been given any type of love or care since he could remember. Harry just stopped trying after a while, they would push him away and cringe when they touched him like he was a piece of trash they wanted to throw away.

Vernon reached the bottom of the stairs and walked down the hallway. Harry could hear the footsteps rushing down the stairs after them as he tried to get out of the steel grip. They unlocked the cupboard under the stairs and Harry disappeared inside when they tossed him in. The small boy stood up and ran to the door trying to get out but was pushed back and when he heard the door lock he didn't bother getting back up.

"Stay there until you can learn to behave!" Vernon sneered through the latch before closing it and leaving Harry in the dark.

It was 4 days Harry was left in the cupboard for. The Dursley's made sure they gave him the smallest amounts of food and only once a day but Harry became used to it after a while and found small little toys to play with. Harry looked over into the corner of the cupboard and saw the smallest yellow mattress pushed into the side and a blanket lying on top.

It wasn't until the next day that Harry was let out.

"Chores"

That was the only thing anyone said to Harry all day. When the 5 year old boy finished it was way past midnight and he opened the cupboard door shutting it behind him and curling up on the mattress that lay beside him. Whenever Harry went to bed he would whisper to himself in the darkness...

_"Today was tough. Tomorrow would be better"_

Then he would close his eyes and get the smallest amount of sleep before he would have to wake up the next morning and do the thing over again. Harry was definitely doubting that tomorrow would be better. Their was no one out their that cared for him. That's what made Harry mad. That's what made the small boy under the stairs wish for things that would be their in the morning.

No one could explain it and he couldn't control it. The only thing Harry got ut of it was the punishment. This went on for years, every year this would happen and as he got older Harry's punishments became tougher and tougher. The days seemed to get longer as he started school. But every night he whispered the same thing to himself...he knew that it wouldn't come true but it made him remember.

But little did the small boy who slept in a cupboard under the stairs know their was a whole world out there, a whole family out there that were waiting for him to return. That were waiting for the first sign to find him. But Harry didn't know this and that's what made it complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just Maybe.**

11:55pm...11:56pm...11:57pm.

This is how Harry Potter spent every 31st of July every year. The minutes seemed to last forever as Harry kept looking at the old watch his aunt and uncle gave him when Dudley never took any notice of it.

11:58pm...11:59pm...

"Nearly their" Harry whispered to himself in the dark as he counted the seconds.

You'll only be eleven once right? That's what he told himself every year. Maybe this year would be different...maybe, just maybe his own family would remember highly doubted it though.

12:00am.

Harry sighed as he looked at his watch. "Happy birthday Harry." he whispered to himself.

The small boy stood up in his small cupboard and walked over to the door, he picked up the green pencil crayon crossing off the date and smiling at the sign he wrote years ago. It said"_Harry's Cupboard." _in different scrawled out writing.

Harry slumped back on his small mattress and looked up at the dense ceiling trying to make shapes in the shadows. He had just made a puppy chasing it's tail when the doorbell rang twice. Harry shot up in bed and quickly opened his cupboard door, not really caring about his over sized joggers and baggy shirt that left his pale white, skinny arms showing.

His hair was messed up everywhere as he quickly pushed his glasses on his face. Harry could hear his aunt and uncle groaning and getting out of bed and lights were being turned on above him.

"Get the door boy!" Harry heard his uncle call down to him.

He did what he was told and pulled the door open with his strength and looked up at the old man standing in the doorway. He had a long beard and was wearing a suit.

"Good evening Harry. May I come in?" Albus Dumbledore looked down at the awfully skinny boy who stood before him.

Without saying a word Harry pulled the door further open and let the Dumbledore in. He shut the door firmly behind him and frowned.

"Excuse me sir but who are you?" Harry whispered looking at the man curiously.

"Introductions are in order later Harry...for now lets take a seat." Albus told the boy as he walked into the living room and took a seat in one of the arm chairs.

Harry stood there for a moment until his Uncle and Aunt both raced down the stairs in dressing gowns. Before either of them could say anything, Harry pointed to the open door without a word and they both walked in. Raised voices were heard from Harry's uncle as Dudley ran down the stairs. Harry flung the door open and all motion stopped as he sat on the only seat left. But as soon as he settled back into the chair Harry was shoved out of the seat by his large cousin Dudley and ended up on the floor near the door as they all looked at the Albus.

Harry and Dudley had a glint of confusion in their eyes and the two elder Dursleys had disgust written all over their faces.

"I have come about the age to which Mr Potter, here..." Albus paused looking at Harry briefly before back to the Dursley's. "turned not even an hour ago..."

"What is this about!?" Vernon Dursley cut off what Albus was saying. The look of disgust still clear on his features.

"I think we both know what this is about." Albus said calmly and pulled a letter out of his suit pocket and handing it to Harry.

The letter was addressed to him and he frowned as he flipped it over and read it...

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked up at Albus and frowned. "I'm sorry sir but I think you have the wrong person. I'm not a...I mean I can't be a wizard." he said and shook his head.

"Please read the rest of the letter Harry then I shall answer any questions you like." Albus looked over his half-moon glasses and looked at him.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will need: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)__2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_ A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot _

_ Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling _

_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch _

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._

_by Phyllida Spore _

_ Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger _

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander _

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand__1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)__1 set glass or crystal phials__1 telescope__1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they want, an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely _,

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provision_

Harry sat clutching the letter as he read through the items he had hardly ever heard.

"Now Harry any questions?" Albus asked

"Loads" Harry replied, frowning.

Albus nodded and smiled patiently at him.

"So Hogwarts is a school?" he asked as the Dursleys made their way up to bed.

"Yes Harry it is."

"And you want me to go there?" Harry said again.

"Yes. Only if you want to?" Albus asked.

Harry paused for a while before nodding. He didn't know why but he never thought he belonged here and he hated every single second he was here.

Albus saw the far away looked on the boys face and laced his fingers together. "Is there anything else Harry?"

Harry turned to look at the headmaster and for that single moment Albus felt and saw how much power he beheld. Although young and different he was extremely powerful and although he was famous in the wizarding world for something he couldn't and hopefully wouldn't remember. But Albus couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen.

"I shall collect you on the 31st of August and take you to buy school supplies then you will stay in Leaky get the train to Hogwarts." Albus told him nodding as he stood up. "Good evening Harry."

Then with that the man was gone and Harry sat silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I've been rubbish at posting for this story so Im going to try and post another tonight for a sorry.**

**Review!**

**- Love Amelia! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Story of my life.**

Harry walked out of his house on August the 31st wearing a new hoodie and some black jeans and a new pair of red and green trainers. He stopped at the edge of the sidewalk as Dumbledore shrank his trunk and placed it in a pocket deep inside his robes. Harry pulled his hood over his head and shoved his hands into his pockets not really in the best of moods after being awake all night and then having to wake up 2 hours later.

"Here is our bus Harry" Albus said and chuckled as Harry frowned and looked left and right seeing nothing.

Albus put a hand on his shoulder and moved him back lightly as he stuck his arm out and the Knight bus appeared about a second later.

"Wow! That...That...was awesome!" Harry grinned as the conductor stepped off the bus.

He was small and had a scar down the right side of his face and walked with a limp.

"Good morning, Im Jimmy Bagger and I shall be your conductor on the fine morning." The conductor whose name was Jimmy showed us to our seats, or rather beds after Albus had paid him the money to Leakey Cauldron .

Harry sat in silence for a moment thinking of anything and everything as he pulled his hood down and moved his hair from his face, showing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He didn't look up until he heard the Conductor gasp.

"I know you. You're Harry Potter. The boy who lived." Jimmy walked closer looking at his forehead in fascination.

Harry took a hesitant step back and pulled his hood over his head again, hiding it from view. He kept his head down as he ignored Dumbledore as he spoke to the conductor. Harry thought about the how the conductor ,that he had never met in his entire life, knew his name. No one knew his name. He was forever kept at home and when he came outside he was boy or the mistake.

Harry must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Dumbledore was shaking him awake and telling him that it was time to get off. Harry grudgingly walked off the Knight bus in a slightly better mood than before.

"Sir?" Harry asked as he lead the way to the Leakey Cauldron.

"Yes Harry?" Albus replied as he opened the door.

"Why did the man on the night bus know my name? Why did he call me the boy who lived?" He asked curiously as he walked inside looking around.

"That's not a story for now. It's complicated and a very long time ago in the past." Albus said, not wanting to say anything that Harry couldn't work out for himself.

They walked towards the middle and the headmaster stopped keeping his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Morning professor Dumbledore, I thought Hagrid and Minerva showed the muggle first years around?" The bar tender said as most people turned towards us.

"Muggle?" I whispered a question to myself.

"I just picked up Harry and then travelled on the night bus." Albus replied wishing he had chosen a better route to get to diagon Ally. Floo would have worked.

"Harry Potter? You mean the Harry Potter?" Loads of the customers said at once.

Harry and the Headmaster struggled to get through with Harry having to shake each hand,more than once just to get through. They made it out of the door and Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Are you sure this is the right way Professor and what is a muggle?" Harry asked him but got no answer.

Albus tapped the bricks on the wall and watched them as the moved away from each other, causing a wide archway that they could walk through. Harry's eyes widened at the sight and he pulled his hood down again, making sure his hair covered his scar. The streets were full of parents and children running around and laughing as they picked up the last few pieces for school.

"Welcome to Diagon ally, Harry. To answer your question. A muggle is a non magic people. Like your aunt and uncle. Muggle born are people who have been born in the non wiarding world and have no magical blood what so ever but still have magical powers." Albus told Harry as the began walking down the streets.

"Am I a muggle born?" Harry asked curiously as he pulled out his letter.

"No Harry. You're a half blood. Your mother, Lily, was a muggle born and your father, James, was a pure blood." Albus explained to him.

"So a pure blood is a magical witch or wizard with both their parents from a strong blood line?" Harry asked again making sure he was right.

Albus nodded his head. "Why don't you go and get your robes and I will pick up a few things from the vaults and your school supplies."

Harry nodded in return deciding it wouldn't be smart to argue about going into a different world and being scared to death. He watched as Dumbledore mixed into the great masses of people. Harry sighed and walked into the shop. It was small and quite bright and homely. The shop owner who Harry had forgotten the name off was waving her wand at a tape measure around a boy.

The boy looked around the same age as Harry. He had straight blonde hair and was thin and tall. He was pale but stood patiently waiting for the woman to finish.

"Hello lad. Here why don't you stand here next to Master Malfoy while I go and sort through some robes for him." The woman said before walked to the back of the store.

Harry hesitantly walked forward and stepped up looking over at the wall in front of him. He was brought from his thoughts when the boy next to him started to introduce himself.

"You're a first year to right" The blonde asked and paused until Harry nodded his head. "Me to. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he held a pale hand out to shake.

"Please to meet you Draco. Im Harry. Harry Potter." Harry shook hands with Draco and let go to see horror on his face as he looked Harry over his eyes stopping at his forehead.

Harry prepared himself for another full-blown fan for something he didn't even know.

"No way! I have to find my Aunt Bella. I bet she can't wait to see you." Draco jumped from his step. "Sorry! My father is calling me. Send them to Malfoy Manor addressed to my father!" He added to the shop owner and then ran out without anything else to say.

Harry stood confused for a moment but decided it was one of many things he could sort out on a later date. He let the older woman to sort his robes out. He expected Draco to come back and explain and he kind of needed someone as a friend but he could again sort that out some other time.

Dumbledore walked in not long after with lots of different sized packages. "All finished Harry?"

Harry nodded and payed the woman before carrying his robes over to the headmaster. "Here sir let me take some of those." He insisted as the walked from the shop.

"Nonsense Harry." Albus said, liking to boys kindness but shrunk the packages and again put them into his robes pocket.

They walked back towards the Leakey Cauldron where Harry would be staying the night. "What did you think of Diagon Ally than Harry." The headmaster asked him as he enlarged all Harry's things and placed them back in his trunk neatly.

"It was big and busy. But I met someone." Harry started curiously as he looked up from a Defence against the dark arts book he had looked over.

"You did?" Albus asked and he dug around in his robes looking for Harry's birthday present.

"Yes. Draco Malfoy." Harry paused turning the page and Dumbledore stiffened lightly at the name. "He was sort of strange."

"How so Harry?" Albus relaxed slightly looking through his robes again.

"Well I told him my name and he just freaked out. Like ran off yelling something about his Aunt Bella or something like that." Harry shrugged his shoulders, really concentrating on his book now.

"Anything else?" The headmaster asked pulling out 2 small packages and laying them down.

"Just that she can't wait to see me. But I haven't ever met her have I professor?" Harry asked again, shutting his book and throwing it behind him then laying on his stomach and leaning his chin in his hands as he watched what he was doing, kicking his legs.

"No Harry you haven't." Albus lied. "Now you are only meant to have one pet but I thought I would get you one pet for school and then another one as a present for your birthday"

"I don't need anything for my birthday. I never used to get anything what's different now?" Harry rolled his eyes stubbornly.

"You'll like these." Albus said waving his wand causing the cages to enlarge again.

The first one was a tiny black owlet, who perched on the small swing inside. The other cage held a little white kitten with blue eyes looking up at Harry.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed jumping out and letting the kitten out and picking him up. "Thanks. This is awesome!"

"No need to thank me Harry. It's a gift. Just don't tell any of the other students. But I better be getting off anyway now. Remember your ticket. Remember what I told you about the platform." Albus paused and Harry nodded not really listening. "Remember to name those."

With that Albus vanished with a loud...CRACK...then silence as Harry sat alone. He placed the now sleeping Kitten on his pillow and fed his owlet and placed its cage on top of his trunk. He decided to call his Kitten Tiny and his owl Stitch. He didn't know why but he looked pretty and small.

Harry walked over and changed into his night robes and climbed into bed. Tiny curled into his side purring as he fell asleep dreaming of giants and spells.

* * *

**A/N: So...please review and tell me what you think :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I have inspiration and a lot of time for writing so I decided to write another chapter for you guys!**

**Review!**

**- Love Amelia! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Fix you.**

Harry walked carefully towards the platform. He had packed everything up very early this morning and spent the day pacing thinking over everything Dumbledore had told him to do. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sit down for a second and decided he would start to read his potions text-book and he finished the book really quickly. He then started on another and another until one of the house keepers told him to come down to the Knight bus. Harry had sat at the back like usual and ignored others.

Then here he was. Standing at the barrier Dumbledore had told him about. He watched a red-haired family and ran through straight after, copying them. It surprised Harry that he ran straight through like there was no wall there in the first place. He looked around for anyone even Draco. He wasn't there so Harry sighed and pulled his bags on the train and found an empty compartment pretty quickly.

It wasn't even 5 minutes before Draco slid the door open. "Harry. Where did you go yesterday? I couldn't find you when I cam back." Draco said as he sat opposite Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore came and took me back. Must have passed each other." Harry shrugged his shoulders and he saw Draco stiffen.

Harry went to question him but a the same boy with red hair that Harry had seen run through the barrier.

"Is this seat free? Everywhere else is full?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head quickly, not noticing the death glare Draco was sending back at me.

"Thanks" Ron said.

"Your welcome." Harry told him politely, glaring back at Draco.

As the train started moving both Draco and Ron stood up and leant out the window, waving wildly at each of their families. Harry sat back thinking, he always wished he could wave to one of his family members. Hug his parents, get comfort from his only living relative but no...Harry had never had a hug. Non the he could remember anyway but even before he didn't think he could.

Harry sighed and looked out of the window looking at Draco and Ron's parents. He frowned as he looked all of them. Harry's eyes narrowed as he caught another pair of eyes staring right at him. He pulled his hood up and turned his head away, really not in the best mood anymore as he thought of everything.

Draco and Ron sat back down and looked over at Harry, before back at each other understanding was clear in their eyes and for once they both agreed on something.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley" Ron said holding a hand out to shake, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Nice to meet you" Harry replied taking his hand and shaking it.

"Your Harry Ri-Potter. Right?" Ron and Draco both flinched at the last name and sighed slumping back.

Harry nodded again as his kitten jumped in to his lap curling up in his lap, he choose to ignore the stutter Ron did. He had more on his mind at the moment.

"Dumbledore said something about school houses. What are they?" Harry asked after about an hour in silence.

"Oh...well there are four school houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Draco replied and Harry just looked confused until Ron spoke.

"When we arrive at the school we take the boats to the castle. My brothers tell me that the view is amazing. Anyway then all the first years go to the great hall were the sorting happens." Ron explained.

"Sorting?" Harry questioned looking back at Draco who looked appalled by the amount of things Harry didn't know.

"The sorting is when we all get sorted into those houses." Draco told Harry like it was simple

"What do you have to do? Take a test or something" Harry asked.

He really hoped that it wasn't a test or anything. He would probably embarrass himself in front of everyone. Harry panicked slightly as both Ron and Draco shrugged their shoulders.

"What house would you want to be in?" Harry asked again after a few minutes.

"Slytherin." Draco said automatically. "All my family are in Slytherin."

Both Harry and Draco looked over at Ron who looked like he was struggling to answer.

"Wouldn't you want to be in Gryffindor like the rest of your family?" Draco asked his voice cold as he addressed Ron.

Ron frowned and shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to answer the question. Harry and Draco returned the gaze back to the window in silence. They all got into their robes not long before the train came to a stop. They were the last ones off the train and Harry could see the large man. Ron had told them his name was Hagrid

They all got into a boat. Harry, Draco and Ron got in a boat and they were all shocked when the boats moved on their own. But it was lossed when they saw the castle. Harry and the others were all shocked at its beauty

"Wow. My parents told me it was a sight to see but this is better than Malfoy Manor" Draco said as he looked up at the castle.

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and they talked about Quidditch until they reached the bank. Both Ron and Draco were once again appalled about the lack of knowledge Harry seemed to have on the Wizarding world. They got out and looked up at the castle as Hagrid led them inside. They stood in the entrance and most of the other first years were loudly talking to their friends but the trio just stood there at the back not really in celebration moods anymore as all their thoughts resolved around everything that had happened in the last few hours.

Harry could shake the thoughts from Draco's aunt and he swore he had seen her before. He turned his head to look at Draco.

"Drake? Who was that woman with your parents?" Harry asked in a whisper and Draco's face light up like a boy on Christmas morning.

"That's Bella Riddle." Draco whispered simply and Harry frowned again.

They got into lines of alphabetical order. First Draco. Then Harry was a few behind and Ron stood a the back near his brothers. The professor began leading them into the great hall and gasps were heard all down the line at the sight around the room. When they came to a stop at the front of Hall, Professor McGonagall brought out a dirty and crumpled old hat

She laid it on top of a stool and we all looked at it weirdly before it started talking. Well singing really.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Cheers filled the hall and the first years just stood shocked. They had expected it of course but like that it just made Harry realise how different this was from his world. Harry didn't know how he felt about all this but the thing was who did. He just wanted to be like everyone else.

"I will now call your names. When you hear your name please come up and take a seat on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. Once sorted into your houses you will take a seat with your classmates at each table." McGonagall told all of them.

She pulled out a scroll and put her glasses on the tip of her nose.

"Anderson. Sarah"

A small girl with blonde hair and glasses stepped up to the stool. She sat down on the stool and stared nervously ahead as MaGonagall placed the sorting hat over her eyes. Harry could see she was very small and timid as her feet didn't even nearly touch the floor.

The hat sat on her head for a little over a minute before shouting,

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Cheers could be heard from the Hufflepuff table as Sarah jumped from the seat and literally ran to the table and sat down with her face bright red.

"Black. Callum"

Again the hall went quiet and everyone watched as he was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Daniels. Lucy"

Harry watched as she was placed in Gryffindor as well as another boy Marcus flank. As McGonagall went along the list Harry became more nervous by each name.

"Granger. Hermione."

A girl with frizzy and curly brown hair walked up. Harry frowned as he didn't recognise her, but then again why would he. The hat was placed on her head and stayed on her head for longer than any others. It was 5 minutes before the hat yelled.

"SLYTHERIN"

The table cheered and clapped loudly for the first Slytherin student bounded down the steps and smiled as she took a seat at the table.

"Malfoy. Draco."

Harry then started to pay more attention as Draco walked up to the stool and sat down. Draco grinned at Harry and Harry smile back brightly. The hat hadn't even touched Draco's head before it sorted him into Slytherin.

The cheers from the Slytherin table had been the loudest and Harry and Ron clapped aswell softly.

"Potter. Harry."

The whole room went deadly silent now and Harry flattened his head down as he walked away from his class mates. Harry didn't notice most of the Slytherin and the Professors flinch at his name. He was to concentrated on not falling.

But just before Harry sat he lifted his head and scanned across the head table his eyes stopped on the man at the end. He was awfully pale with a turban on his head. The Professors eyes landed on Harry and a look of terror crossed his features as he cocked his head to the side in question. Harry felt the pain shot through his head and he winced rubbing his forehead and biting his lip so he didn't scream.

The encounter between them didn't go unnoticed by other teachers and students but Harry ignored it and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he wa shocked when it started talking, telling him what was in his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting hat yelled after not even 10 seconds the there was a shocked silence as Harry rubbed his forehead again before walking proudly the Slytherin table. That was when the cheers started and everyone got up from the table to shake Harry's hand. When he managed to get past the giant group of class mates he sat down next to Drake and smiled at one another.

Harry and Draco didn't really pay attention to many other's until they heard Ron's name. They both looked over to see which house he would be placed in. Draco had already told him that all his family had been in Gryffindor for centuries.

Ron sat on the stool and looked extremely nervous as the McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. It didn't really help Ron's nervousness as the hat was really taking it's time now in picking, The just as everyone was about to give up on Ron being placed in any house the hat shouted.

"SLYTHERIN"

Harry thought that everyone's jaws dropped to the floor's including Ron's as he stood up walking towards the Slytherin table. No-one clapped and Harry looked at Draco before they both smiled at each other. They stood on their benches.

"Come on mate!" Harry yelled clapping and cheering aswell as Draco and all eyes went to them before all the Slytherin table broke into massive of cheers and welcomes to Ron.

Ron smiled and sat opposite Harry, from across the table. Draco sat on Harry's right and Hermione sat on Ron's right facing Draco. By now they were all starving and looked over at Dumbledore as he stood up and began his speech. They didn't really listen until Dumbledore said "Let the feast begin" and mountains of food appeared everywhere.

The 4 friends piled their plates with all sorts of different foods. They ate in silence before Draco looked up and frowned slightly at Hermione.

"I've never seen you at any of the wizarding balls. Do your parents work for the ministry because I don't think my father ever mentioned the Grangers?" Draco asked her causing Ron and Harry to look up.

"No. They don't work for the Ministry. We were never invited to any of the balls." Hermione told them like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Harry chuckled under his breath at the looks on Draco and Ron's faces.

"But all Wizarding families are usually invited to the balls. Even the dinners" Ron said, and it was true. Even Ron's family were. Even though they are blood traitors.

"We didn't need to go. My parents aren't even Wizards." She explained simply, eating again.

Harry didn't see what the big deal was but the other two bos obviously did. They both dropped their folks in shock and stared at each other ten back at Hermione.

"What?" Harry had enough of being confused.

"A muggle-born-" Ron started.

"In Slytherin house" Draco finished shaking his head.

"Why? Is that to happen?" Harry asked them, still eating his mash potato.

The two of them shook their heads and Hermione frowned at them.

"It hasn't happened before..." Ron said, going back to his dinner.

"Yeah but since when has a Weasley been sorted into Slytherin?" Hermione questioned.

Draco looked smug as he looked at Ron.

"She has a point Ron. What are you going to do about your family?" Draco asked still smug.

Ron went extremely pale and looked down at his food choosing not to answer Drake's question. Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at Draco and sighed deeply. Dinner had been cleared not long after and plates were now filled with every sort of pudding Harry had ever seen. Draco, Ron and Hermione pilled their bowls with ice-cream and cake but Harry just stared at the head table again.

"Drake who is the Professor at the end of the table? With the turban?" Harry asked after a few minutes and the others turned to look.

"That's professor Quirril." A voice said from behind them and they turned to see Professor Snape standing behind him.

Harry frowned up at him as he looked down at the boy. There head of year flinched at his gaze and looked away back up towards the head table. Draco looked up at Snape a smug look covering his face as he remember what Harry had asked on the train.

"Why do you ask?" Snape asked again, but Harry just shrugged his shoulders rubbing his forehead were his scar was still prickling.

Harry ignored everything else as he fiddled with his hands. Snape left shortly after and was now talking quietly with Quirril. Ron, Drake and Hermione were having their own conversation that Harry wasn't half listening to.

As Harry thought about everything that had happened to him in his life. People would push him away when he got close enough to tell them something. He ould have to sit in a cupboard for years not knowing anything. He was a slave in his own house, his own family that would never know how it felt like you had to choose something that you didn't want to.

_It wasn't my fault! _

Harry thought to himself. Harry clutched the bench he was sitting on tightly with shaky hands as he became angry at his own thoughts. He began to panic as he thought about losing his friends because of the rejection he always got. Then without any warning Harry felt nothing, the pain the anger the rejection had gone. But the thing that was left was a pitch black room.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed as all the candles went out.

Dumbledore stood up and called for silence before lighting them all again with a flick of his wand. Harry kept his head down and shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly. The headmaster told all the prefects to show the first years to their common rooms and the four of them all stood up, walking quickly from the hall, before anyone could even begin to question what just happened.

Marcus Flint walked quickly and quietly towards the common room and the four friends didn't speak to each other as they walked. They kept their gaze on Harry though, from the corner of their eyes. When they reached the common room, Marcus told them the password, "Harbison" then started going through each rule of the boys and the girls dorms.

When he had finished Hermione left with a girl called Holly who offered Hermione a bed in her dorm, Harry, Draco and Ron smiled at Holly, glad that Hermione would have someone with her.

The other three then left and went to their dorm. Glad they were all in the same dorm and the first in, thanks to Draco knowing the place off by heart, they were able to pick their own beds.

Harry choose the bed furthest from the door and completely in the shadows at night and was glad. He loved the dark, always had done.

Ron choose the bed on the left of Harry's were the only half his bed was dark. Ron didn't mind though as he sat crossed legged like a little kid, still trying to figure out what he was going to tell the family.

Draco choose the bed on the right of Harry and was the same as Ron, with only half of his bed covered. Drake was also sat crossed legged on the bed but he was thinking about Harry. Of course his aunt Bella had told him everything about Harry and who he was but the amount of power and emotions that Draco saw cross Harry's face after everything was just making Draco feel even more angry about what Dumbledore had done.

Harry, Ron and Draco all got changed into the green and white strippy night robes and then went back to their dorms.

Cameron Night, Leon Jackson and Ethan Carter were all asleep in the three beds opposite them and Harry was glad that non of them snored.

Harry saw that his kitten, Tiny was already curled up on his pillow but didn't move her at all. He climbed into bed and drew the curtains around his bed and pulled the green covers over his shoulders.

"Night Ron. Night Drake." Harry whispered and he heard a chorus of two "night Harry's" from either side of him before he heard their breathing slow.

Harry sighed softly and fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! Long chapter! Tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
